


Just a little

by Fallenangel87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Chick-Flick Moments, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cute Sam, Declarations Of Love, Incest, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not a romantic person.Except when he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my girlfriend, Kathryn.I love you, sweetie.

Dean stood with Sam, they were in front of the Impala.They were holding hands.Dean's eyes went to Sam and he smiled.''This is really romantic, Dean.''Sam said.''No,it isn't.Romance is in chick-flicks.Only sap's like chick-flicks.''Dean replied.''Whatever.''He said, rolling his eyes.Dean would never admit that this was pretty romantic,because Dean Winchester was not a romantic person.He looked over and realised something.He realised,if Sam wanted romance, then he would do whatever it took to make him happy.Sam meant the world to him.Dean leaned over and pressed his lips to Sam's.Sam instantly began kissing his boyfriend back.Dean didn't stop kissing him when it started raining.His lips move to kiss and nibble his younger brother's neck.''Dean...''Sam began, after a minute. ''It's raining too much.Lets go back to the hotel.''  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam laid in bed,cuddling with his older brother.Dean gently pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head.''I love you.''Sam whispered.''I love you too, Sammy.''Dean told him.''You were pretty romantic,today.I liked it.''He said, with a yawn.Dean still wanted to deny it, he wasn't romantic.Nope, not one single bit.Not even a little, romance was for girl's and pansy's.Right now,however,all that mattered was Sam.Dean had the most beautiful creature,in the world,snuggled into his arms.''Maybe.......just a little.''Dean said. ''I'm glad you are happy,baby.''With that, Sam drifted off into a comfortable sleep, in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
